Optical connectors hold and present terminal ends of cabled optical fibers for optical communication with a complementary receiver connector. For effective fiber optic communication the optical connector should axially align the presented fiber ends with associated optical elements of the receiver connector to which the optical connector is mated. These associated optical receiver element can for example include further optical fibers, or lenses or similar components, such as lenses of a light guide for transferring optical signals to processing units, such as PIN photo diodes, VCEL's or similar opto-electric or optical components.
Optical connectors typically include a ferrule holding and presenting the optical fiber ends for optical contacting the fiber ends with the associated optical components of the receiver connector. Assembling a ferrule typically involves stripping the coating from the fiber ends, advancing the stripped fiber ends through respective openings in the ferrule until the distal fiber ends protrude beyond a contact face of the ferrule. The fibers are secured within the ferrule by gluing. The protruding distal fiber ends are then cleaved and polished to create coplanar convex contact faces.
Ferrules are typically bulky and expensive components. The required cleaving and polishing steps are time-consuming and laborious processes and must be performed accurately. Ferrules are generally sensitive for contamination, e.g., by moisture or dirt, and damaging of the optical fiber ends.
Therefore, a need exists for a compact and low cost ferrule for an optical cable connector enabling reliable optical communication with a complementary receiver connector.